teen titans: heroes or monsters?
by bbthechamp1
Summary: After a terrible turn of events, the titans finally catch slade but something isn't right. read and find out. rated M for violence, language and sexual themes.


A/N1: I took a second to read this story and I realized that it sucked. So I decided to redo it. I hope you enjoy the new and improved story! Don't forget to comment.

Chapter 1

"The Titans are nothing but trouble, they've murdered, they must be caught and stopped, dead or alive. Congress has declared martial law, find any and all super mutants, and bring them to justice,"

As night fell the rioters only calmed slightly. Someone, a kid could be seen walking through the crowds of people rioting in the streets.

"I can't believe what this city has become." he thought to himself.

The boy was skinny but muscular. He wore a blue sweatshirt, with the hood up, black jeans and had a look of fear in his eyes as he walked the unforgiving streets of Jump City. He wasn't any ordinary teenager. He was the honorary Titan known as Herald. He stopped and watched as the news played on a huge television in jump city Square.

"All super mutants are fugitives, they must be shot and killed, and anyone working to insure their safety will be shot and killed as well." President Wilson addressed.

The African American teen began to walk away as the report went on.

"Ugh! What has this city become?" Herald thought to himself as he looked up at the reddish sky. "This city is beginning to look like Gotham." he thought to himself.

"Stop him!" a women yelled, as a mugger ran off with her purse

Herald paused as he watched the mugger run right by him.

"I gotta stop him," The teen thought to himself as the mugger ran towards him. "No I can't! I'll be killed if they even suspect I'm a hero." he concluded.

As if by instinct Herald stuck his foot out and tripped the robber. Before the man could get up Herald delivered a skull crushing boot to his skull. Knocking him out cold. Herald picked the ladies purse up and walked it back to her.

"Here you go." Heralds said in a monotone voice.

"Thank you so much!" She replied.

"Anytime." Herald smiled as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Stop right there your under arrest!" The same women yelled as she pulled a gun and pointing it at Herald's head.

"Whoa! What are you doing? And who are you?"

"Detective Lynn," she said showing her badge as proof. "Herald of the teen Titans your under arrest!" Lynn yelled

"You have the wrong person!" Herald yelled angrily realizing that he had been set up

"Don't lie to us we've been tracking you down for weeks now put your hands behind your back! Resisting will only result in a more painful death."

Realizing that he had been defeated Herald put both of his hands behind his back. Detective Lynn approached the hero with caution, but not enough. When she got close enough Herald kicked her in stomach knocking her back a few feet. The hero capitalized by grabbing and twisting her wrist causing her to drop the gun. Herald grabbed the fire arm and ran. BANG! The gun went off as the supposed robber shot and missed the hero.

"All units on me. We have a Meta-human on the loose, once again all units on me we can't let him get away!" Lynn yelled as she followed her partner after the meta human.

Herald ran for his life. Running through the crowds of people, trying desperately to watch out for the cops behind him.

"Move!" He yelled as he pushed pass a man and his girlfriend.

"Asshole." He yelled as he tripped the hero.

Herald recovered quickly but realized the two detectives were closer than he expected. He pulled his gun out and pointed it to the man that tripped him.

"Don't shoot!" the man pleaded as the crowd began to realize what was going on.

BANG! Herald shot into the sky causing the crowd to run around in a fury, causing even more chaos. This gave Herald a bit of time to get away.

He continued up the street past the crowd of people and turned down an ally and began to undress himself quickly. He walked over to the nearby dumpster and rummaged through it until he found his suit along with his trumpet; he dressed himself and placed an hour glass in his suit. He had upgraded his suit to warp, to enable him to time travel. At this point the sun had already set and the only source of light were nearby streetlights.

"I need to go back in time and warn the Titans." Herald told himself as he blew his trumpet opening a portal.

"Stop!" Lynn roared as three cop cars pulled up

"NO!" Herald yelled, "I won't let the fate of our city rest in president Wilson's hands."

"If you don't come with us we will kill you."

Herald was silent.

"It's your choice." Lynn said as she signaled the police to raise their weapons

"No."

"Alright you leave us n-" the woman was cut off by a bang and a flash blinding light.

"Hurry up, go!" A voice yelled from above.

"Shoot!" Lynn yelled as the officers unloaded their fire arms on Herald.

Herald felt a sharp pain then began to black out.

"Go! You don't have much time." The voice yelled.

Herald with great effort walked through the portal.

"Dude this party is awesome!" beast boy yelled to Cyborg over the loud music

"Awwyeah!" Cyborg cheered as bumble bee grinned all over him. Beast boy gave Raven a toothy grin as they both looked at Cyborg and then to each other again

"Don't even think about it." Raven said as she continued to dance with the green teen. Hotspot was in his human form dancing with argent.

"Where are our friends of the Titans east?" Starfire asked.

"They should be here soon." Robin assumed.

"How did boy wonder get lucky enough to score with that one?" a very jealous aqua lad asked speedy as the sister ship of Titans west flew over jump city.

"I don't know but I know that if he messes that one up, I'll be there." speedy confidently said

"Yeah but as a rebound."

"Yo speedy, aqua lad don't be jealous that Robin can get a girl and you can't." Bee mocked them over the ships speakers

"Are you kidding me? Why would I need to be jealous of the boy wonder?" speedy asked

"Well judging by how often you talk about how dumb he is, I can only assume." Bee said with a huge grin on her face

"Well your wrong I have nothing against the guy, I just think Starfire can do _alot_ better than that jerk."

"Yo la amo Starfire, iban a casarse y vivir juntos para siempre!"

The Titans took a second to comprehend what he was saying..

"Yeah. Like I was saying Starfire-" Speedy was cut off be a loud explosion rocking the ship. Speedy looked around. It was as if time had slowed down, the ship began to erupt in flames and before he knew it the ship had crash landed in jump city square causing exceptional damage to both the ship and the city.

-Beep-beep-beep-

"Titan, Titans east was shot down upon entering the city, and I think Slade is behind this, split up beast boy hotspot and Raven find the other Titans and make sure there safe, argent, Starfire, Cyborg and I will find Slade," Robin announced .

"This ends tonight!"

Beast boy took flight as a hawk. Flying as fast and as high in the sky as posible. It was cool out and the sun was beginning to set. Hotspot and Raven followed close behind him.

"Is he always this excited about missions?" hot spot asked

"When isn't he excited." Raven said monotone

"That's true." Hot spot agreed

* * *

><p>"Beast Boy, Raven, Hotspot…we caught Slade meet me at the tower for questioning."<p>

"alright robin. Titans east are alive, but in critical condition, with raven's help they should make it through." hotspot replied

"Okay, I'll have cyborg send the T-ship over to pick them up, we'll see you in 10."

(tower)

"Where is he?"Hotspot asked upon entering the tower

"Holding cells." Robin said as a small smile crept up on his lips. for the first time since Robin left his mentor Robin could actually say he was happy.

"Dude you finally caught Slade!" beast boy exclaimed

"Friend Robin should be very proud of himself." Starfire said

"How did it happen?" Beast Boy asked

"Hey guys I hate to ruin the celebration but we have a criminal mastermind downstairs alone, we should probably go down there and make sure he doesn't escape." Raven interrupted.

"Yeah Raven's right." Hotspot agreed.

"I'll question Slade, you guys come with me in case he tries anything." Robin commanded.

"Guys I have a bad feeling about this." Cyborg said.

"What are you talking about?" Robin questioned in a high voice.

"I feel like he just gave up way to easily, this isn't the Slade we've fought in the past." Cyborg said.

"Slade's has gotten older, and we have gotten stronger, of course we are going to defeat him." Starfire said defending Robin.

" Starfire's right, let's just get this over with." Argent replied.

The Titans walked towards the common room exit

**Holding Cells**

"Perfect things are going according to plan." Slade said as he stood to his feet and walked over to the cell door.

**48 hours earlier**

"Friends this party will be glorious!" Starfire exclaimed as she flew around placing decorations around the common room.

"Yea dude I'm so excited." Beast Boy said.

"Well are you going to talk or help?" Raven asked as she placed streamers on the walls with her powers.

"I've been h-" beast boy was cut off by a explosive sound.

"No!" Herald yelled as he stumbled around the common room destroying everything in sight

"Friend Harold, we don't wish to harm you please tell us the meaning of this!" Starfire asked eyes glowing green.

"You can't do this." He said as he blew his trumpet sending sound waves across the room destroying more of the common room "you can't do thi-"the bloody Harold fell to the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" Cyborg asked as he lifted Harold's body and delivered him to the medical bay.

**2 hours later**

"It appears his wounds were fatal." Cyborg said to his teammates "Herald is dead."

The Titans had a small moment of silence before Raven spoke,

"What did he mean by 'you can't do this'?"

"I don't know but this doesn't look like our Herald. And my sensors are telling me that his genetic makeup is from the future."

"Cyborg's right, I just got off the phone with our Herald, he's alive."

"So this was a warning?" Beast boy asked.

"Yea so whoever did this to Herald is after us next." Robin said as he left the common room.

"Where are you going?" Starfire asked. But no response came from Robin

**52 hours later**

"Attention the tower will now be going into lock-down mode."

"Dude what's going on?" beast boy asked Cyborg

"I don't know," Cyborg said as he typed on his robotic arm "I can't stop it, I have no control over the tower anymore."

"Right you are." An ominous deep voice said over the intercom

"Slade, what the hell is going on?" Robin yelled

"Dear Robin…so naive, did you think you could defeat me so easily?"

"Titans to the holding cells now, hurry!" Robin yelled.

"That isn't gunna do you any good, now will it?" Slade said with a hint of humor in his voice

"Where are you!" Cyborg demanded.

"I can't make it that easy." Slade said as the lights went out with the touch of a button "you play by my rules now Titans…welcome to hell!"

**To be continued…**

a/n2: I decided to redo the first chapter, unfortunately I only got one comment the first time. I really hope you guys like it. Please comment, I'd like to thank **littledemonpixie **for beta reading my story, she's amaizing. And id like to thank **bullface** for commenting, I really appreciate it. I'm almost done with the story so I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Until next time

-bbthechamp1


End file.
